


Sonic Revisions: Universe

by Cornnseeds



Series: Sonic Revisions [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Team Switched Underswap
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornnseeds/pseuds/Cornnseeds
Summary: See Sonic Revisions for more information.
Series: Sonic Revisions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176173
Kudos: 1





	1. #1 (Crossbones Supernova #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This and Chapter 2 are just taken from the old wattpad for Crossbones Supernova and pasted in here.

heya. before the actual narrator does the narrating, i'll be the narrator for a bit.

the starlight isles are pretty cool, right?

(this image was taken from https://gamejolt.com/p/progress-report-september-2018-c742anpk )

the place is made of a bunch of cool islands: Stardust Woods, Brightlite Village, Koffin-K Island, Eggpatch Grove, and Swashbuckler Cove.

Koffin-K island is where my arch nemesis lives. we'll get to that eventually.

the area as a whole gets it's name from the sparkling crystals on the ceiling of the cavern, which create the illusion of stars. yeah, uh, no real stars around here, sorry.

now, if you go to Brightlite Village, you'll probably meet two particular skeletons.

yeah, that's me. crossbones. but, uh, my real name is sans the skeleton. what? lots of superheroes have secret identities. 

SANS!! CAN I BE THE NARRATOR TOO?

sure, go ahead, bro.

I KNOW, YOU MUST IN DISBE- WAIT NO, UH- IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

I AM THE BROTHER OF SANS, AND I ALSO INVENT MANY GADGETS FOR CROSSBONES (WHO IS NOT SANS)! ONE COULD EVEN CALL ME HIS SIDEKICK.

uh, paps, i already told the audience i'm crossbones. not like this narration thing canonically happens, nor do the readers exist in our world, so...

OH, RIGHT. ERR, BOTH OF OUR SPRITE SHEETS ARE FROM THE TS!UNDERSWAP GAMEJOLT, OF COURSE! THAT'S ALREADY LINKED IN THE STORY DESCRIPTION....

what if the reader didn't read the description?

WELL THAT'S JUST SILLY! IT'S LIKE GOING INTO A SOUP STORE FOR CLOTHES BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T READ THE SIGN!

is that a reference?

MAYBE IT IS. YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! UHM, SHOULDN'T YOU GET IN COSTUME?

i already am.

THEN WHERE'S YOUR SPRITE SHEET REFERENCE THING? I DON'T SEE IT ON THE SCRIPT...

we're going to a scene of me fighting koffin-k on his island first.

OH. COUNT KOFFIN-K IS CROSSBONES' ARCH NEMESIS, AS YOU SHOULD KNOW.

he escapes from the punishment shack every single time i put him there.

WHILE HE USED TO BE ONE WITH GOOD INTENTIONS..HE NOW SELFISHLY PURSUES WEALTH AND POWER. HE TRANSFORMED HIS POVERTY-RIDDEN ISLAND INTO A CRIMINAL EMPIRE, DRAINING RESOURCES AND STEALING FROM OTHER ISLANDS. HE USES HIS MINIONS TO TAKE THE FALL FOR HIS CRIMES, SO THE ROYAL NAVY [JUST THINK OF THE POLICE] HAVE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO CATCH HIM! EVEN THOUGH...HE HAS AN ENTIRE ISLAND..

this is where i come in.

YOU ALREADY- OH.

NOW, NOW, PLEASE DON'T QUESTION THE EFFECTIVENESS OF A KETCHUP GUN.

yeah, more useful than you imagine.

YES, IT-

's a free snack on the go.

SANS!!!

anyways, koffin-k isn't the only guy i have to deal with. there's moldemort, the bowler, scatter-splat, and koffin-k's main minion, cholula picant.

ENOUGH, SANS! THIS ISSUE IS AT 547 WORDS! NOW IT'S AT 551 AND- OH YOU GET IT. ARE WE STARTING AT THIS FIGHT OR.

nah. we're starting in this place. okay, untie the narrator now.

God- Am I free? Anyways...

In a distant castle in a section of Eggpatch Grove...creatively named Card Castle.

Inside a not too distant- from the castle at least- throne room...

Sits a king named...King. Amazing names everywhere, I know.

King of his Card Kingdom, he's...well he's an awful person, nobody likes him.

Two of those guys, called Ruddin Rangers, poke an annoyed Koffin-K into the King's room.

"Your majesty, we found this trespasser sneaking through the castle. He wishes to speak with you." One of them say.

"Hmm...I'll take care of this. Leave now." King demands.

The Ruddin Rangers leave, leaving King and Koffin-K alone.

King swings his spade tounge-thing around. "What do you want? Tell me NOW."

"I only wish to HELP you, your greatness!" Koffin-K explains in an insanely fake but at the same time convincing pleading voice. "There's just an AWFUL skeleton named Crossbones who wants to overthrow you! He's coming to the Card Kingdom as we speak!"

"And your proof is?"

'This better work, Moldemort asked for a large amount of money...' Koffin-K thinks to himself, giving King a camera.

King looks confused for a moment, but realizing what to do, he looks at the only video recorded on it.

It's a video of what appears to be Crossbones drawing (with his ketchup gun, weirdly enough) a plan to overthrow and kill King, cackling maniacally when he's done.

"I caught this footage throw a window! Please believe me, I only want what's best for you and your people.."

King hums before grinning. "Thank you for this information. This guy doesn't seem like a threat at all. I mean, a ketchup gun? Only a fool would have trouble with him."

Koffin-K's hat makes an expression that probably means 'If only you knew...'

"But if he wants to overthrow me, then I'll deal with him accordingly. Lancer!" King shouts.

King's son, Lancer, enters the room on a motorcycle- no, it's just a bike with fire coming out of the back.

"That voice sounds like the mission voice! What do I get to do this time?!" Lancer exclaims with excitement.

King shows Lancer the video.

"Oh. That's...not good." Lancer says. "So, do I have to go stop him or something?"

"Yes, that's exactly what you need to do, my son. I will get my other forces ready. If we need to I'll even release the jester." King laughs at the last sentence as if it's a joke.

A hooded figure watches the entire thing through the entrance.

"Oh no! I have to warn Crossbones!" 

Meanwhile, Crossbones is in the ocean, on a rescue ring float that's drifting towards Eggpatch Grove.

Crossbones puts shades on and takes a long sip of lemonade, making sure he has the note he got in the mail (or rather, the Royal Navy did and it was addressed to him.)

The note reads as follows:

"Dear Crossbones,

You have been working very hard to keep the Starlight Isles safe, and I want to thank you for your hard work with a cake! Please come to Castle Town at the Card Kingdom in Eggpatch Grove.

-from, Ralsei."

Ok ok stop. Asriel, what is this script. First 'AS Dreamer' and now this? Dude, just use your actual name and just put yourself in the story instead of using all these fake ones.

Note from 'AS Dreamer': No : )

After a few more minutes, the float reaches the edge of Eggpatch Grove and Crossbones rolls out of it onto land.

Walking around for a bit, Crossbones finds a small town.

"hmmm. i guess this is it."

Several citizens wave at Crossbones and he waves back.

"since he isn't here to welcome me, i guess this ralsei guy must be in the castle over there."

Crossbones walks down the stairs and into the castle...

Lo and behold, Ralsei was indeed, waiting in the castle.

"Oh! Crossbones, you made it!" Ralsei exclaims with glee.

"heya, you must be ralsei." Crossbones points to him.

"Yes! That's me!" 

"thanks for having me over. so where's the cake?" Crossbones asks.

"Well, the cake is ready and perfectly fine, but..." Ralsei looks down.

"eh? what's wrong?" 

Ralsei then tells Crossbones what he saw in the king's castle.

"wait, so i was framed? and koffin-k had a video too? that could only mean he must've worked with moldemort..." Crossbones does the 'thinking hand on chin' thing. "and the king's out to get me now, huh?"

Ralsei nods.

"eh, food can wait, rather sort things out first. don't want people having **bones** to pick with me for the wrong reasons, do we?" Crossbones winks.

Before Ralsei can even laugh at the pun, Lancer (on his bike) crashes into him, sending him flying into a wall.

Crossbones looks at Ralsei groaning on the floor, then at Lancer's bike and blinks a few times. "what- are you alright?"

"It...hurts..but in a stubbed toe way and not an actual bike crash way. I'll be fine." Ralsei responds.

Crossbones then looks over to Lancer himself. "why'd you do that, kid?"

"Because--!" Lancer says, bike spinning. "I'm the bad guy!...to you, anyway."

Crossbones shrugs. "already enough of those around here."

"So..!!! You want to hurt my dad, huh?" Lancer asks.

"nope." Crossbones answers.

"Well, then..uh...there was a video and my dad told me to stop you, so I don't believe you!"

"okay." Crossbones didn't expect him to anyway. 'wait, am i gonna have to fight this kid?' he thinks to himself.

"So prepare to lose, skeleclown!" Lancer revs the bike. "I'm gonna be promoted to son of the month! Even if...I'm the only son..and the only child."

"clown's fitting, i do have a **funny bone**." Crossbones takes his ketchup gun out.

"Pfpfpffpfppftttt- No! I can't laugh at the enemy's jokes! BATTLE CRY!!!" Lancer charges at Crossbones.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. #2 (Crossbones Supernova #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if this was finished but the ending is fine enough for me to post what was made as a chapter here.

Welcome to Crossbones: Supernova, a world beyond what you once knew from the original comic series. Here, Crossbones will still go on his hero adventures, but with new twists and turns around every corner...

"Ho ho ho! Prepare to be...biked?" 

LANCER (Misguided Prince)

"missed me."

CROSSBONES (Starlight Savior)

"Ow...."

RALSEI (...In Pain!)

Lancer, instead of turning around and trying to run Crossbones over again, spins the bike in place and then throws a spade-shaped magic bullet at Crossbones.

Crossbones dodges it.

Lancer throws another.

Crossbones dodges that one.

'i don't wanna hurt this kid, maybe i could stall enough time for that bike to run out of fuel...if it even runs on fuel.' Crossbones thinks. 'if only i took one of papyrus' freezing inventions with me, but i didn't think i'd be in for a fight.'

Lancer charges towards Crossbones, aiming to hit him. Crossbones jumps out of the way.

'burn as much fuel as possible...' Crossbones fires his ketchup gun, making a splat of it on the floor.

Lancer's bike slips on it and spins in place, almost hitting the wall across from Ralsei but Lancer stops it in time. Lancer points his finger at Crossbones and fires another spade attack, which Crossbones blasts with his ketchup gun. Surprisingly, this explodes the attack.

Lancer begins to rev his bike, indicating another charge.

'wait, i have one invention. this could work..' Crossbones goes into his shirt pockets and takes out two small orange metal bones on top of each other in an X shape. 

Crossbones throws the invention, and it grows in size, becoming slightly taller than Crossbones himself.

Lancer charges at the invention, but it begins to spin rapidly, causing a huge gust of wind to blow, stopping Lancer in his tracks.

Not wanting to be blown away, Lancer tries to move, but no matter how fast the wheels go, it stays in place, until...!

The bike runs out of fuel, causing Lancer and his bike to hit the wall behind him due to the strong wind.

'so it DID use fuel. nice.' Crossbones presses a button on the back of the invention, causing it to stop and shrink back to it's original size. Crossbones puts it back in his pocket.

"Uh...my bike was kind of a huge part of my battle plan.." Lancer grabs his bike and begins to run away. "But this isn't over, Crossed Bones!"

Crossbones walks over to Ralsei and helps him get up.

"We *gasp* need *gasp* to go *gasp* to Card Castle *gasp* now." Ralsei says between breaths.

"you sure? you sound like you need a moment, bud." Crossbones says.

Ralsei slowly walks out of the castle. "I'm *gasp* fine! Come on!" 

Crossbones shrugs and follows him.

Walking out of the town and going to the right, they come across a giant door.

"this leads to card castle?" Crossbones asks.

"Well, not directly, but yes." Ralsei opens the door with..his scarf???

The duo enter the door, Crossbones closing the door behind them.

"this place looks pretty." Crossbones pokes the trunk of a tree.

Walking down then turning right again....

"really pretty."

"Ho ho ho!" Lancer appears out of nowhere across from Crossbones and Ralsei. "Hello, clowns! I told you this wasn't over!"

"It's...only been two minutes, Lancer." Ralsei deadpans.

"so lancer's his name, huh?" Crossbones asks.

"Yes! That's me! Pretty awesome name, right?" Lancer snaps his fingers. "As I was saying.."

Three of these guys, called Rudinn(s) [And the other guys were Rudinn Rangers? God these names are awful.] also appear out of nowhere, standing besides (or behind for one of them) Lancer. 

"Rudinn Rangers!" Lancer exclaims, completely ignoring the species of Rudinn they are. "It's Morphin' Time!"

Instead of 'Morphin'', Lancer just walks away and the Rudinns approach Crossbones and Ralsei with their swords pointed at them.

What neither expected was the swords firing diamond shaped projectiles.

Both Crossbones and Ralsei get hit, Ralsei being more hurt from the attack due to still hurting a bit from the bike incident. 

"Wait! This is a perfect opportunity!" Ralsei exclaims. "Crossbones, you should try one of my healing spells!"

"can't you just use it yourself?" Crossbones questions.

"......Uh, I guess? Heal Prayer!" Ralsei grows an arm- or something, and his hand shines for a moment. This heals Ralsei.

The Ruddins fire more diamond projectiles, but Crossbones and Ralsei dodge all of them.

"Heal Prayer!" Ralsei repeats his previous action, but this time he heals Crossbones and he retracts his arm...how does that even WORK?

"Man, I just want to nap." One Rudinn yawns.

"Same." Another one says.

"Do you guys not sleep or something?" The last one asks.

"I can spare tired enemies with my Pacify magic!" Ralsei shouts to Crossbones.

"cool. well then, use it, you don't have to wait for me to tell ya." Crossbones says.

"I- Okay." Ralsei wasn't expecting Crossbones to say that.

Ralsei does the same thing he does when uses healing pray but this time the two tired Rudinns glow white and slide away.

"why don't you follow your buds and take a break. it's a nice day today, after all." Crossbones tries to convince the last Rudinn.

The Ruddin rolls it's eyes. 

Crossbones sighs, holding his hand out and summoning a cage of blue bones around Rudinn.

"T-This has to be cheating!" It says.

"sure isn't. seeya." Crossbones and Ralsei walk past the Rudinn.

"Well darn." It grumbles. 

Continuing to make their way through the forest, the duo comes across Lancer. Again.

"Don't get so excited, clowns! Those were the EASY ones!" Lancer snaps his fingers again. "Now face Hathy....Hathies!"

Lancer one again, walks away as three Hathies approach Crossbones and Ralsei.

"Three Hathies are aren't a very effective team, since Hathies are just support enemies...are we just..going to let Lancer go?" Ralsei asks Crossbones.

"why not?" Crossbones answers with another question. 

Ralsei sighs and thinks of what they should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: Now that anything I write for Crossbones Supernova after this point will have the greater universe in mind, expect references to the other things included in Sonic Revisions here and there.

**Author's Note:**

> CROSSED BONES FROM TEAM SWITCH


End file.
